Tu-Ra-Bi-Ka (Impostor) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unidentified island on the South Pacific | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Syd Shores; | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 30 | Death = Captain America Comics Vol 1 30 | HistoryText = When the Imperial Japanese and American forces sought to obtain an island for its strategic advantages, they were both refused. While the Americans were satisfied for leaving the natives to their peaceful lives, the Japanese resorted to trickery. They sent one of their own men who bound up and took the identity of the natives witch doctor Tu-Ra-Bi-Ka and convinced them that the Americans had the "white death", a disease spawned from white people that would kill the natives and explained that the Japanese were the only ones who could protect them. In order to support these claims, the Japanese impostor wore a specially rigged witch doctor's mask that sprayed a lethal gas and used it to kill some of the natives. Convinced, they allowed the Japanese to build a base on their island. When American officials sent a military mission to investigate this, the fake Tu-Ra-Bi-Ka poisoned some of the natives in order to further prove his claims of the "white death". The soldiers were subdued and then prepared to be burned at the stake. The soldiers' capture prompted Captain America and Bucky to investigate. When they were confronted by "Tu-Ra-Bi-Ka" and an army of natives, the impostor also poisoned these men to support his claims, then knocked out the two heroes. Bringing them before the tribal leader, "Tu-Ra-Bi-Ka" poisoned the chief when Captain America attempted to speak rationally with him. This made all further negotiation impossible, and the two heroes were locked up with the other soldiers to be executed. The chief's body was placed inside the witch doctor's hut where the real Tu-Ra-Bi-Ka was tied up and a number of Japanese soldiers operated a radio transmitter. When the son of the chief attempted to see his father's body, he was denied, and when he pushed the subject, the fake witch doctor had the boy tossed in with the "white devils" to be executed as well. The native boy helped Captain America escape, and together they entered the witch doctor's hut to find Japanese soldiers inside operating a radio set and the real Tu-Ra-Bi-Ka. Freeing the real witch doctor, they exposed the phony and freed the captured soldiers and Bucky. When Captain America unmasked the false Tu-Ra-Bi-Ka and revealed how he tricked the natives, the young boy killed him to avenge his father's death. The rest of the Japanese forces were then driven from the island, and the young boy welcomed American troops to take their place. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The fake Tu-Ra-Bi-Ka had a gas mask hidden behind his witch doctors mask. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Japanese impostor used a colorless, odorless gas that could kill instantly in order to make his "white death" appear real. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}